Dream
by Shimizublack
Summary: Una noche, Hibari Kyoya tiene una extraña pesadilla, que lo involucra a él y a su pasado. Tsunayoshi quien es su amante y jefe desconoce del trágico pasado del pelinegro. Los anillos vongola al reaccionar con el corazón de ambos, los llevan al pasado donde revelan la verdad del pequeño y trágico pasado de Kyoya. Advertencia: información otorgada del databook.


Dream

Capítulo Único.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Dream.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Una noche, Hibari Kyoya tiene una extraña pesadilla, que lo involucra a él y a su pasado. Tsunayoshi quien es su amante y jefe desconoce del trágico pasado del pelinegro. Los anillos vongola al reaccionar con el corazón de ambos, los llevan al pasado donde revelan la verdad del pequeño y trágico pasado de Kyoya.

Advertencia: información otorgada del databook. Cualquier dato familia de Kyoya Hibari ha sido otorgado del databook, cualquier personalidad OST que tengan los demás personas han sido de mi creación, así que por favor disfruten de la lectura.

(#): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. Al final de cada capítulo, estará la traducción.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Dream"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Sentía que el cuerpo ajeno al suyo se removía en la cama. Sus grandes orbes de color avellana se abrieron con pereza observando el techo blanco de su habitación, con unas extrañas decoraciones góticas, maldecía haber dejado la decoración de toda la mansión a manos de su valga la redundancia mano derecha. Se levanto sujetando la cabeza por la resaca que sentía al haber bebido algunas copas con sus subordinados brindando uno de los tantos cumpleaños que se celebraban bajo el mando de la Vongola. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y una sonrisa cariñosa se marco en su rostro removiendo sus cabellos que estaban desordenados, más de lo normal disparados en todas las direcciones como si estuviese desafiando la gravedad.

Sawada Tsunayoshi parpadeo un par de veces y giro su rostro hacia la mesa de noche mirando la hora que era 3:40 de la mañana, pronto iban a ser las cuatro y tenía que levantarse a las siete de la mañana porque necesitaba revisar unos papeles importantes que incluían la noticia de aliados más que se unían a la vongola. Y esa mañana su tutor del infierno regresaba de una misión por lo cual o tenía que recibirlo o tener que morir en manos del asesino más terrible y sínico del mundo. Trago seco y su piel se erizo; nadie era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan débil y temeroso como lo hacía su tutor o cuando su novio se enojaba.

Suspiro y giro suavemente su rostro hacia un bulto a su lado, estaba cubierto completamente por las sabanas, si se observara de lejos se podría apreciar que estaba disfrutando donde estaba acostado, lo que marco una sonrisa de cariño en los labios de Tsunayoshi, dirigió su mano hacia el rostro dormido y pálido de Hibari Kyoya, y deslizo sus manos por sus mejillas disfrutando de la textura de la piel del ajeno, deslizando sus dedos hasta el cuello ajeno y luego bajarla hasta sus hombros al ver la traspiración agitada de su novio o ¿su amante?, tal vez sería aceptado decir que eran como esposos.

Rio divertido ante aquellos pensamientos, recordando la vez que todos se enteraron que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Los gritos de Gokudera Hayato su guardián de la tormenta retando a luchar hasta la muerte a Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi su guardián de la lluvia tratando de tener a su novio del posible suicidio por retar al guardián de la nube y el guardián de la niebla, Rokudo Mukuro burlándose abiertamente de la mala suerte que tenia Tsunayoshi por haber terminado con el peor hombre posible y no hay que dudar de los gritos de ánimo de Ryohei Sasagawa, su guardián del sol hacia el pelinegro y el peliplateado. Movió un poco el cuerpo de su novio, tratando de levantarlo.

—Kyoya —lo llamo suavemente —, vamos Kyoya estas traspirando demasiado… Kyoya levántate —seguía zarandeándolo lentamente, cuando sintió una mano sujetar fuertemente la suya, haciéndolo acostar en la cama de un rápido movimiento.

Cerró sus ojos por el suave golpe a la cama y abrió sus ojos mirando los profundos ojos metalizados de su amante observándolo fijamente. Se sonrojo notablemente pero no perdió la compostura ni su mirada plasmada en el pelinegro.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que no me levantes cuando estoy dormido, Tsunayoshi.

—Estas traspirando demasiado, ¿tenias una pesadilla?

—Como si yo pudiese tener eso; no me rebajes a los herbívoros —dijo sentándose en el estomago de su novio apoyando sus piernas en la cama para no hacer tanta fuerza, Tsuna rio divertido y se acomodo un poco estirando su cuerpo hasta pegar su frente con la de su novio que levanto una ceja interrogante.

—Eres humano, Kyoya —le comento juntando sus labios con los ajenos —. Nosotros, no todos los humanos tenemos pesadillas que recorren desde lo más profundo de nuestros pensamientos. No trates de ocultarlo ¿de acuerdo?

—Hn —contesto girando el rostro. Volvió a reír y le tomo sus mejillas atrayéndolo hacia si para acostarlo en la cama junto a él.

—Kyoya —le reprendió suavemente, el guardián de la nube lanzo un suspiro y apoyo sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su novio para juntar sus labios con los de él.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo; sin con esto vas a dejar de fastidiar —dijo girando sus ojos en total fastidio —. Solamente, estaba recordando mi pasado…

— ¿Tú pasado?

—Si… antes de conocerte a ti y a los otros herbívoros idiotas. Recuerda, antes de ser… el presidente del comité disciplinario y tu guardián.

La sonrisa de Tsunayoshi apareció en su rostro, la infancia de su amante. No la conocía, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kyoya por lo cual sus manos pasaron alrededor del cuello del pelinegro hundiendo su rostro en este.

—No te prohíbo que lo recuerdes, pero no me gusta verte sufrir si es por tu pasado —Kyoya rio entre dientes.

— ¿Me consideras tan débil de no poder enfrentar algo que ya acabo?

—Por supuesto que no, eres él guardián mas fuerte después de todo —rio —. Pero, cualquiera puede ser débil por un pasado feo, ya sabes.

—Estás muy hablador Tsunayoshi —le contesto bajándose del cuerpo de su amante colocando sus piernas en el suelo estirando sus manos, y dirigiéndola a la mesa mientras tomaba la pulsera en sus manos y lo colocaba en su muñeca —. Estos objetos… ¿también pueden marcar el tiempo de nosotros?

—Eso fue lo que dijo Talbot-Jiisan, cuando le pregunte que si no habíamos cambiado la herencia de los vongola al haber cambiado completamente los anillos a estos objetos —dijo Tsunayoshi tomando suavemente su anillo Vongola y colocándolo en su dedo —. Aunque no he sentido a Primo, seguramente es porque no tiene nada más que enseñarnos —amplio una sonrisa —, eso espero… —dijo lo ultimo lanzando un suspiro, se levanto dejando caer una camisa blanca por su cuerpo caminando hasta donde estaba Kyoya arrodillado para colocar su manos sujetando el brazalete de él con la mano donde sujetaba su anillo del cielo para mirarlo con una sonrisa —. No te preocupes por el fluido del tiempo; el pasado es pasado y el futuro es lo que nos espera.

—Y mira quien lo dice, el que siempre está preocupado por lo que paso y lo que puede pasar —le dijo con una gota de sudor, Tsunayoshi se sonrojo completamente y tocio disimulando completamente el asunto —. ¿Por qué no contestas nada?

—Estás muy hablador Kyoya.

— ¡Es lo que debería decir yo!

Los dos se dedicaron una mirada y luego suspiraron por escuchar la estupidez con la cual estaban discutiendo, Tsunayoshi solo comenzó a reír y el guardián de la nube amplio una sonrisa.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas; eso es cierto —dijo Tsunayoshi ampliando una sonrisa levantándose un poco para acercar su rostro al de Kyoya —. Pero sin nada de lo que él pasado hubiese sucedido, nosotros dos no estaríamos en estos momentos juntos.

—Claro, quien sabe donde estarías metido; con lo torpe que eres para las otras cosas —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, Kyoya levanto su rostro colocando su mano detrás de la nuca de Tsunayoshi y empujándolo hacia el uniendo sus labios con los de Tsunayoshi.

Una gran cantidad de flama del cielo y de la nube comenzaron a salir del anillo, Tsunayoshi y Kyoya bajaron la mirada rápidamente al ver sus dos manos juntas esparciendo una gran cantidad de **_fiamma_**, las dos estaban expulsando una cantidad que hacían que los dos objetos resonaran entre ellos.

—Esto… es una fuga de llama de la voluntad, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Los objetos vongola están reaccionando contra nuestra voluntad… —varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por la cabeza de ambos —. ¿Están… regresando al flujo del tiempo?

—No puede ser… —de los labios de Kyoya se formo una mueca de indiferencia, cuando aquellos recuerdos se detuvieron en una época que siempre estaba marcada en su cabeza —. ¿Mis… mis 7 años?... —aquello salió fruido de sus labios, cuando todo el cuarto se convirtió en una habitación completamente blanca y todo aquello comenzó a transformarse.

Kyoya y Tsunayoshi cayeron sentados al suelo de una amplia habitación. Los dos tenían sus ojos cerrados y se estaban sobando por el dolor que estaban sintiendo observando todo el lugar con el ceño fruncido, Kyoya reconoció rápidamente la habitación y se levanto del suelo agitado observando la mesa de noche de madera, los armarios, una cama pequeña junto a una silla de madera, un escritorio donde habían juguetes, dibujos de todas las formas, junto con objetos que parecían unos pequeños pollitos de color amarillo, mas referencia a un parecido a varios canarios.

Tsunayoshi levanto un pequeño canario de color amarillo del suelo apretándolo y sonriendo divertido.

—Vaya, pensé que este tipo de objetos no los iba a ver mas —dijo asombrado, mientras sentía una fragancia bastante suave, parecida a la de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Quieres dejar eso? —Tsuna levanto una ceja colocándolo de nuevo en su puesto.

— ¿Qué pasa Kyoya?, estas pálido —pregunto preocupado Tsunayoshi delineando suavemente la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Estamos… en mi casa… hace más de 20 años…

— ¿Qué dices?

—Todos es igual, los objetos… los juguetes, el diseño… y esas imágenes —los dos estaban viendo un conjunto de fotografías en una mesa donde aparecía un pequeño niño de unos diez u nueve años, sosteniendo fuertemente un pequeño muñeco de color amarillo y parecido a un canario. Detrás de él un joven más alto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro abrazando al niño que era más pequeño que él, y a su alrededor dos personas bastante jóvenes con una gran sonrisa abrazando a los dos niños.

—Kyoya… —susurro Tsunayoshi.

—Nii-chan, Nii-chan ¡Vamos a jugar! —una voz infantil provino de la parte de afuera, los dos se miraron rápidamente y se escondieron en el pequeño armario para que no fueran descubiertos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un pequeño niño y un chico mucho más alto.

El pequeño niño tenía el cabello de color negro peinado hacia abajo como una pequeña forma de choza y una V cayendo por su frente con varios flequillos a sus alrededores, sus ojos rasgados de color azul metalizado, una gran sonrisa en sus labios vestía un traje de color amarillo de short corto de color amarillo junto a un pequeño buzo de manga largas de color blanco y una capucha mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación.

Tsuna al verlo lo miro maravillado con las mejillas realmente sonrojadas, Kyoya lo vio y frunció el ceño con un tic en su ceja y una vena en su frente.

—Deja de mirarlo así…

—Pero es tu pequeño yo, es tan lindo —dijo con sus manos en sus mejillas murmurando suavemente, evitando que los que estaban dentro los escucharan.

—Es molesto…

—Solo estas celoso de que tu pequeño yo, sea realmente lindo y dulce —el pelinegro frunció mas el ceño y sus ojos se colocaron completamente blancos con la pupila negra en el centro, Tsuna rio entre sus dientes y le dedico una mirada de diversión a Kyoya con una sonrisa de dulzura en sus labios.

—Espera Kyoya, no corras que te caerás —una voz resonó en la habitación, los dos guardaron silencio y las mejillas de Kyoya mayor se sonrojaron.

Un chico alto entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, aparentaba unos 12 u 13 años de edad, tenía un parecido increíble a Kyoya, sus fracciones eran adultas y bastante alargadas, sus ojos eran más expresivos y abiertos de un hermoso color índigo metalizado, su cabello era liso de un color azulado oscuro, casi parecido al negro. Entro con el uniforme de Namichuu mientras miraba al menor completamente divertido.

—Niichan, venga… ¡Juguemos!

—Tengo trabajo que hacer del comité, Kyoya —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa agachándose a la altura de su hermano desordenándole el cabello.

—Pero… —los ojos del pequeño Kyoya comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, el mayor de los hermanos se helo completamente y comenzó a mover sus manos hacia adelante —. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo entiendo perfectamente. Juguemos un poco, antes de que venga Shun a buscarme —dijo rápidamente, el pequeño amplio una gran sonrisa y se tiro en sus brazos —. ¿Quieres buscar los juguetes?

— ¡Sí! —el niño se levanto rápidamente, y salió hacia la otra parte de la habitación, el chico amplio una sonrisa y frunció el ceño mirando hacia el armario.

—Si no salen por las buenas, los obligare a salir por las malas —dijo el mayor sacando un par de tonfas y apuntado hacia el armario.

—Wow —aquella sorpresa sarcástica salida por los labios del Kyoya mayor fue suficiente para abrir la puerta y salir del armario, Tsunayoshi siguió los pasos de su novio y lanzo un largo suspiro, sabía perfectamente que había hecho que su hostilidad creciera para que el niño los encontrara —, no sabía que eras tan bueno… Yuu Hibari.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño colocándose en posición de pelea, Kyoya también hizo lo mismo y se miraron retadores, Tsunayoshi lanzo un largo suspiro y golpeo la cabeza del mayor.

— ¡Deja de jugar! —le regaño —. A parte ¿quieres dejar de estar provocando a todas las personas con la cual nos encontremos por el camino?, Kyoya —le reprendió.

— ¿Kyoya? —dijo asombrado Yuu.

— ¿Me llamaste Niichan? —pregunto el pequeño saliendo con un montón de juguetes y miro a los adultos que estaban en la habitación —. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto con hostilidad.

—Si… es tu mini yo —dijo Tsunayoshi con una gran gota de sudor —. Eh… nosotros —Tsunayoshi dirigió una mano detrás de su nuca y comenzó a rascarla —. Somos bueno…

—No es importante Kyoya, son amigos.

— ¿Amigos de mi hermano?, los amigos de Niichan son amigos de Kyoya —dijo ampliando una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Tsuna —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, el pequeño asintió y camino hasta el mayor, el más alto de todos.

—No tengo por qué decirle mi nombre a un mocoso —dijo indiferente. A Tsunayoshi le salió una gota de sudor al ver el comportamiento infantil de su novio lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Kyo… —llamo con bastante orden el castaño —. ¿Quieres dejar ese comportamiento ya?

—Hn —menciono girando el rostro.

—Ne… Kyoya-kun ¿cierto? ¿Quieres jugar un poco? —el pequeño se emociono y tomo la mano de Tsunayoshi para jalarlo hasta donde estaban todos sus juguetes, el mayor comenzó a jugar con este y a reír.

—Si eres mi hermano del futuro, ¿Qué haces aquí?; realmente no creo que algo como esto esté pasando pero nunca se saben las cosas —menciono con frustración el chico mientras miraba al mayor —. Pero ya que conoces mi nombre, y ese castaño te llamo por el nombre de mi hermano digamos que puedo creerte.

—En el futuro existen muchas cosas que se creen imposible para los humanos. Es mejor que no sepas demasiado —dijo cerrando sus ojos —, tampoco dejes que él sepa que nosotros no somos de esta época; si no cambiaría su futuro y seguramente… —mordió su labio —. Olvídalo, nosotros nos iremos de aquí; así que no te preocupes.

—Espera… —el tomo la mano del mayor y este giro a verlo —. Tu mirada… ha cambiado demasiado, Kyoya…

El mayor abrió sus ojos y apretó sus manos, mientras bajaba la mirada y se soltaba del chico apretó sus puños y giro el rostro.

—Tsunayoshi, nos vamos —ordeno el mayor, el castaño giro a ver a su novio y lanzo un suspiro de sus labios.

—Lo siento pequeño Kyoya, es hora de irnos —le dijo desordenándole un poco el cabello al niño, este lo miro haciendo un mohín en sus labios.

—No me toques con tanta confianza.

—Jaja, lo siento —le menciono levantándose y caminando hacia donde el mayor, este paso alado de Yuu y le dedico una mirada y luego a Kyoya —. Espera, Kyo…

—Solo vámonos —menciono tomando la mano del castaño comenzando a salir rápidamente de la casa, el mayor llego hasta la puerta y se quedo helado cuando salieron al ver un carro parquearse delante de la casa, mientras dos personas bajaban de este. Tsunayoshi quedo con los ojos abiertos al momento que Kyoya le tomaba las manos, temblando.

—Ah… ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color azulado y ojos de color azul metalizado estaba delante de los dos adultos mirándolos con curiosidad. La mujer se cruzo de brazos, vistiendo un suéter manga larga de color kaki, junto a una faldas mas debajo de sus rodillas, medias veladas de color negro y un cinturón en su cintura, ella hecho su cabello hacia un lado detallándolos.

— ¿Qué pasa?, cariño.

Pregunto un hombre detrás de la mujer. Un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos índigo metalizado se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando a los dos hombres, Kyoya lo miraba con sorpresa y nostalgia en sus ojos, no se atrevía a contestar por lo cual obligaba a Tsunayoshi a mirar hacia todas partes buscando la forma de escapar.

—Ustedes dos, ¿Quiénes son?

— ¿Recuerdan que les dije que comencé a trabajar? —los adultos miraron a Yuu que salía de la casa —. Son compañeros de trabajo, sempai's.

— ¿Sempai's? Pero si son amigos de nuestro niño, porque no lo mencionaron antes; pasen a tomar un té; no se queden aquí parados.

—Lo siento… tenemos que irnos —dijo Tsunayoshi rascando un poco su nuca.

— ¡No creo que sea tan importante! —dijo el hombre ampliando una gran sonrisa pasando sus brazos por la nuca de Kyoya quien se helo completamente y un Tsunayoshi quien reía nervioso —. ¡Vamos! ¡Sera increíble!

—Lamentamos molestar… de nuevo —dijo el castaño rascando suavemente su cabeza.

Los vasos de té con un poco de galletas fueron colocados delante de la mesa donde estaban sentados todos. Kyoya el pequeño estaba en las piernas de Yuu observando a las personas que estaban delante de ellos, el mayor de los Hibari se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras la mujer mayor servía dulcemente el té.

—Y bien, ahora es hora de presentarnos ¿cierto? —dijo la mujer riendo —. Mi nombre es Hibari Sakura, soy la madre de Yuu y el pequeño Kyoya y mi esposo es…

—Ryu Hibari, Ryunosuke Hibari —corrigió cerrando sus ojos ampliando una sonrisa en sus labios —. Como verán soy el hombre de la casa —los jóvenes soltaron una pequeña risa, mientras Kyoya –el mayor- se dedicaba a observar hacia afuera con la mirada perdida sin atreverse a ver a los mayores.

—Soy Tsunayoshi Di Vongola —dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras ampliaba una sonrisa —. Y él es…

—Mukuro… —dijo con un tic en la ceja —. Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi aguanto una gran gana de soltar una carcajada por ver el nombre que había escogido el hombre, pudo haber escogido otro nombre pero no, tenía que es el de la piña.

—Entonces son Tsunayoshi-kun y Mukuro-kun —los dos asintieron —. Debe ser bastante cansado trabajar ¿cierto?

—No tanto, cuando se disfruta de tu trabajo es bastante sencillo —le contesto con educación Tsunayoshi colocando su mano en el vaso bebiendo un poco de té —. Oh, esto realmente es delicioso.

—Gracias, disfruta de todo lo que te apetece.

—Entonces, parece que se conocen desde años, ustedes dos —comento el hombre con amabilidad, Kyoya frunció un poco el ceño y asintió —. Se ven bastante adultos, ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—24 —contesto Tsunayoshi.

—25 —contesto indiferente "Mukuro", Tsunayoshi le dedico una mirada de reproche por la forma en que estaba contestando.

— ¡Realmente eres indiferente chico! —comenzó a reír el hombre, el mayor se helo completamente —. Pero si no fueras así de directo seria aburrido —siguió.

**Es natural que digas eso padre… confías en todos **—pensó Kyoya apretando sus ojos, y sus puños para luego abrirlos.

—Tampoco quiso jugar conmigo —se quejo el menor de los Hibari, Tsunayoshi rio un poco y Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Kyoya, no digas esas cosas —le regaño suavemente Yuu, el menor hizo un mohín con sus labios y se bajo del cuerpo de su hermano mayor —. ¿A dónde vas?

—A donde el extraño —señalo a Tsunayoshi y se fue a sentar junto a él —. ¿Puedo?

—Claro —dijo dulce Tsunayoshi cargándolo para colocarlo en sus piernas y sonreírle dulcemente. Kyoya gruño, lo que hizo que los adultos lo miraran con una ceja en alto.

—Espera… ¿los dos están saliendo?

Los dos adultos se tensaron y miraron a los adultos con los ojos salidos como si a los otros dos le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—Pe…pero que están diciendo, señores Hibari… —decía Tsunayoshi tratando de arreglar todo.

—Tonterías —contesto Mukuro girando el rostro —. Que estemos o no saliendo no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡Oye! —llamo la atención del mayor, por la forma como había contestado. Kyoya se levanto mientras dejaba el vaso de té en la mesa y la servilleta donde había tomado la comida.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo indiferente saliendo de la sala caminando hacia la puerta, se coloco sus zapatos y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

— ¡Ky…! —Tsunayoshi se detuvo para llamarlo por su nombre y cubrió su mano rápidamente, el menor levanto la mirada al notar al castaño sudar un poco mientras lanzaba un suspiro colocando su mano en la parte de arriba del sofá —. Lamento todo esto… me tengo que ir.

—No, nosotros lo lamentamos. Hicimos enojar a Mukuro-kun —dijo la mujer sujetando sus manos —. ¿Puedes disculparte por nosotros?

—Claro —dijo Tsunayoshi dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —este se detuvo y giro a ver a los adultos levantando una ceja —. No es por nada pero… ¿quieres decirle que la próxima vez no les mienta a sus padres? —el menor abrió sus ojos como plato y cubrió su boca con una mano la mujer rio un poco y el menor bajo la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios —. Aunque vengan del pasado, del futuro, que todavía sea un bebé sigue teniendo el mismo aura y es fácil saber quiénes son nuestros hijos porque nosotros los hemos criado y educado, dándole la vida y pasando nuestros sueños, no entiendo porque está en esta época pero… ¿le podrías decir que no mienta la próxima vez?, puede venir cuando quiera y abrazarnos cuando quiera… ¿cierto cariño? —el hombre afirmo y Tsunayoshi les dedico una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿si están saliendo? —Tsunayoshi se sonrojo completamente.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Hasta luego! —dijo rápidamente, colocándose los zapatos y abriendo la puerta.

—Cuídalo por nosotros, ¿vale?

— ¡Sí!

—Es igual a ti cuando eras joven —dijo abrazando a su marido mientras el pequeño caminaba hasta ellos —. También tendrá un gran parecido a ti, Kyo-chan —le dijo su madre cargando al pequeño y besando su nariz.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué hacían en esta época? —pregunto Yuu con una mueca en sus labios.

—No importa, pudimos ver en que se convertía este pequeño rebelde —los mayores rieron un poco abrazando al menor y al mayor que comenzaron a reír.

Tsunayoshi y Kyoya se detuvieron delante de un gran árbol, Tsunayoshi tomo de nuevo la mano de Kyoya y este giro a verlo con sus ojos rojos, el castaño abrió sus ojos y cerró estos fuertemente abrazándolo, la llama comenzó a emanar una gran energía que los encerró a ambos. Esta vez quedaron los dos delante de un par de tumbas. Los dos bajaron la mirada y los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, escuchando un gran llanto proveniente de un chico sentado en una tumba siendo abrazado por un chico mayor.

—Kyoya, deja de llorar… ellos están en un lugar mejor.

—Okaasan… Otosan… —lloraba el menor aferrándose al suéter de su hermano —. Yo te protegeré, Kyoya.

—Niichan… ¿tú no me dejaras solo cierto?, no lo harás… —dijo temblando, el mayor de los Hibari lo abrazo rápidamente hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermanito y este hizo lo mismo. Tsunayoshi tomo la mano de Kyoya y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los dos niños para que tuvieran su espacio.

—No lo sabía… que tus padres, habían muerto cuando solo tenías… 7 años…

—No es necesario que lo supieras, no es que me hubiese afectado tanto —mintió, y aspiro una cantidad de aire —. Es el momento y ya no me siento así por aquellos recuerdos.

—No mientas, tus lágrimas te están delatando. Kyoya.

—Lo siento… no puedo soportarlo… —Tsunayoshi se apoyo en el suelo y unió sus labios con los del mayor dejando que su rostro comenzara a mostrar síntomas de estar llorando, este abrió sus ojos mirando las lagrimas del menor mezclándose con las suyas en aquel beso —. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije aquellas palabras? "_Si tú te caes, yo caeré contigo. Si tú te levantas, yo te ayudare a levantarte. Si tu lloras, te golpeare hasta que dejes de llorar_" —recito las palabras del mayor para luego sonreír —, si fuese yo quien las dijera… finalizaría con un "_Si tu lloras, llorare contigo hasta que tu corazón sea limpiado. Porque te amo, Kyoya_" —finalizo apretando su abrazo.

Una gran luz volvió a cubrirlos, Kyoya giro su vista hacia todas partes y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando, estaban regresando a esa época. La luz cubrió el jardín completamente y estos quedaron delante de la casa del mayor, ese día estaba lloviendo la lluvia los cubrió rápidamente observando hacia la entrada donde se dirigía un policía hacia la casa y la tocaba.

Por la puerta un pequeño niño se asomo y miro al hombre mayor con una ceja en alto, el pequeño de tan solo diez años cruzo sus brazos mirando al mayor.

—Aunque sea un policía, mi hermano me dijo que no hablara con los extraños. ¿Qué quiere? —pregunto cortarte, Tsunayoshi frunció un poco el ceño y Kyoya miraba toda la escena indiferente, como si eso que pasara le estaba sucediendo completamente a él.

— ¿Esta es la casa de Yuu Hibari? —pregunto el hombre, el niño asintió suavemente y el adulto se agacho hasta su altura —. Lo siento pequeño… tu hermano sufrió un accidente automovilístico… —el hombre se detuvo al ver el rostro del pequeño —. Ha muerto.

—No puede ser… —mencionaron los dos Kyoya, Tsunayoshi miro a su amante y el policía miro al niño —… el no puede morir… me prometió… el me prometió que me protegería… —el menor comenzó a temblar y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir — ¡Es mentira! —el grito de los dos resonó en todo el lugar, el mayor cayó en los brazos de Tsunayoshi que lo apretó contra de su cuerpo, al ver al adulto llorar.

—Kyoya… —susurro Tsuna cerrando sus ojos apretándolo fuertemente, el pequeño fue abrazado por el policía mientras lloraba a mares, se escuchaba sus gritos, sus lamentos mientras se aferraba a la camisa del adulto el mayor estaba apretando fuertemente los hombros del castaño y lo volteo a mirar con sus ojos negros encendidos.

—Tsunayoshi… bésame… por favor, no quiero sentirme nunca más solo… si no lo haces… te juro que te morderé hasta la muerte —sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura del castaño pegándolo contra un gran árbol besando sus labios, el menor correspondió un poco torpe al rápido beso que le estaba dando su novio, mientras sus manos estaban aferradas al pecho ajeno.

**Llora, todo lo que quieras. Kyoya** —pensó.

Los dos adultos estaban caminando detrás del pequeño pelinegro que vestía un traje negro y sujetaba fuertemente un pequeño pájaro de peluche. Sus piernas se movían por las calles de la ciudad mirando indiferente a todas las personas, el pequeño se acerco a un parque y se sentó en el columpio comenzando a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás. Los adultos quienes estaban detrás de un muro, estaban cruzados de brazos.

—Kyoya, ¿recuerdas que va a suceder ahora?

—No, no recuerdo que haya venido a este parque… —dijo cerrando sus ojos —, realmente… no lo recuerdo —dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza.

—Disculpa… —una voz llamo la atención de los dos adultos, estos se asomaron mirando a un pequeño castaño sujetando su suéter de color azul fuertemente, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas balanceándose hacia adelante, mirando al pequeño pelinegro —. ¿Estás solo?, puedo… yo… etto… ¿jugar contigo? —pregunto dulcemente.

— ¡Esto paso! —pregunto Tsunayoshi mirando a su pequeño yo, delante del pequeño Kyoya mientras el mayor miraba asombrado al pequeño Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Ya nos conocíamos de antes?

— ¡Que fue lo que paso! —dijeron los dos al tiempo.

El pequeño niño vestía un buzo de color azul manga larga, junto a un pantalón de color verde corto y unas medias altas con unos zapatos pequeños, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y sujetaba con sus manos un pequeño robot de juguete.

—Haz lo que quieras —le contesto el niño con indiferencia, el castaño amplio una gran sonrisa y corrió hasta tratar de subirse en el columpio, el niño de diez años miro al pequeño de ocho y lanzo un largo suspiro bajándose del columpio para montarlo a él —. Si que eres un torpe, ¿Quién eres un dame?

—Es muy alto para mí —dijo el menor haciendo un mohín con sus labios, el pelinegro lanzo un suspiro y se subió de nuevo al columpio para mirar hacia adelante, el pequeño Tsuna comenzó a mover sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás, tratando de mecerse, sujetando fuertemente su robot —. ¿Qué haces solo en este lugar?, los demás niños están al otro lado del parque jugando… —dijo un poco nervioso.

—Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno —apretó fuertemente su robot —, nadie quiere jugar conmigo, mi mama se fue a comprarme golosinas y todavía no ha vuelto, me dijo que hiciera amigos; pero todos los niños me ignoraban —dijo apretando su robot deteniendo un poco el columpio.

Kyoya lo miro y lanzo un suspiro bajándose del columpio.

—Dame el robot, así no te podrás mecer.

— ¡No!, el es mi único amigo.

—Entonces yo seré tu amigo ¿No te importa cierto?

— ¡En serio!

—Claro, un niño torpe debe tener a un niño fuerte que lo cuide siempre.

— ¿Es una promesa?

—Te voy a proteger, toda la vida —dijo estirando su mano y haciendo el pacto con el castaño que amplio una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y sus grandes mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué pasa con todo esto? —Decía Tsunayoshi con las manos en su cabeza — ¡Porque no recuerdo nada de esto!

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado algo como esto?, por eso eres Dame-Tsuna —dijo Kyoya con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Tsunayoshi lo fulmino con la mirada y lo piso fuertemente.

— ¡Tu tampoco te acuerdas de una mierda! —le grito furioso.

— ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tsu-kun! ¿Dónde estás? —un grito de una joven mujer se escucho, el pequeño le devolvió el grito y la mujer corrió hasta este abrazándolo —. Dios, Tsu-kun, ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese parque?

—Nadie quería ser mi amigo —le contesto a su madre —. Pero… conocí a este chico que es mi nuevo amigo —dijo señalando felizmente a Kyoya —. El es Kyo-chan, Okaasan.

—Un placer conocerte, Kyo-chan —le dijo la mujer dedicándole una gran sonrisa. El niño hizo una pequeña reverencia —. ¿Quieres ir a comer algunas golosinas con nosotros?

—No quiero molestarlos —contesto.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás, ¿cierto?

El pequeño Kyoya se fue junto a las dos luces de la familia Sawada. Mientras los dos adultos seguían discutiendo porque ninguno de los dos recordaba esos grandes sucesos. Las luces volvieron a apagarse y todo comenzó a iluminarse. Terminaron en el mismo parque y estos miraron a todas partes.

— ¿Los anillos?, que hicieron… —pregunto Tsunayoshi —. ¿Ya regresamos?

—Esto es Namimori, Tsunayoshi —contesto Kyoya mirando el parque —, mira todavía no hemos regresado.

Iban caminando los dos niños agarrados de la mano, Tsunayoshi se sonrojo colocando sus manos en las mejillas moviendo su cuerpo como gusano.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidar esto?, eres como mi salvador —dijo mirando a los dos niños que entraban al parque a jugar.

El pequeño Tsuna esta vez tenía un buzo de color verde manga larga y un pequeño short de color marrón y unos zapatos altos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una gran sonrisa mirando al menor. Kyoya vestía un suéter de color negro con blanco y un short de color kaki, mientras sus zapatos estaban limpios, este miraba hacia adelante con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron de par en par y toco un poco donde estaba su corazón, luego de la muerte de su hermano se aferro a la disciplina y a volverse completamente fuerte, lo sabía. Quería volverse fuerte para enorgullecer a sus padres, a su hermano e incluso quería volverse alguien que hiciera respetar las reglas en todos los sentidos, pero olvido, aquel rayo de luz que lo había guiado hacia ese rumbo, miro al mayor castaño y lo observo con dulzura, así que había sido él todo el tiempo a quien estuvo imitando para convertirse en alguien fuerte para proteger.

Sabía que quería proteger a alguien, pero… había olvidado a quien; y de eso se estaba arrepintiendo. Cerró suavemente sus ojos tomando la mano del castaño y lo acorralo contra la pared —. Soy un idiota, he olvidado completamente a quien iba a proteger.

—Sí, eres un idiota —le contesto con una sonrisa —, pero no tan idiota como yo.

Los dos se sumergieron en su mundo y se besaron. Estaban tan sumergidos que al escuchar el grito de pánico del pequeño Tsunayoshi y luego el grito desgarrador del pequeño Kyoya corrieron hacia el parque observando cómo estaban rodeados de tipos de la mafia, el pequeño Kyoya estaba en el suelo con muchos cortes y sangrando por la parte derecha de su cabeza, el pequeño Tsunayoshi estaba cubierto de muchos rasguños y apretaba fuertemente a Kyoya llorando.

—Esos bastardos… —dijeron los dos mayores apretando completamente sus dientes —. Meterse con niños es algo, pero… ¡Meterse con Kyoya/Tsunayoshi de pequeños es otro asunto! ¡Los matare! —el grito de los dos resonó completamente en todo el callejón, los adultos levantaron las armas para dispararle a los dos niños cuando dos piernas cayeron en su cabeza y los hicieron estrellarse contra el suelo, los demás giraron rápidamente el rostro mirando a los dos sujetos que hicieron que estos se golpearan.

— ¡Quienes son ustedes! —el grito de los hombres se escucho, Tsunayoshi pequeño miro con terror todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntaron divertidos — ¿Estas preguntando quienes somos nosotros? ¡Somos los purgadores de la maldad! —levantaron su puño y golpearon a los que estaban frente a estos, Kyoya saco un juego de tonfas estrellando a un grupo de hombres que estaba a su derecha y Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa golpeando con sus piernas en un ágil movimiento a los que estaban a su izquierda, los dos quedaron de espalda y se mandaron miradas de diversión —Nosotros somos, el futuro de la familia Vongola —dijeron antes de patearle la cara a uno de los que estaban delante de ellos —. ¡Y si se atreven a molestarlos de nuevo! ¡Los matamos!

— ¡Como si pudieran hacerlo! —un hombre saco un arma apuntado a Tsunayoshi y disparando, el pequeño miro la sangre y se desmayo, por otro lado Tsunayoshi abrió sus ojos apretando fuertemente la bala con los guantes puestos.

— ¿Es que no escuchaste?, te mato —dijo indiferente, el hombre comenzó a sudar frio y un fuerte golpe lo hizo volar hacia el otro lado de la carretera.

—Esto, es por apuntarle con un arma a mi Tsunayoshi —dijo indiferente Kyoya con fastidio.

—Kyoya… ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto bastante asustando mirando a los dos niños —. El pequeño Kyoya está muy herido.

—Llama a la ambulancia, solo vamos a darle pequeños auxilios…

Pero antes de que terminara el espacio se convirtió en algo blanco, luego recuerdos comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, en una habitación Kyoya abrazando un pequeño pájaro de juguete y Tsunayoshi dormido a su lado apretando fuertemente la mano del pequeño. En otras imágenes aparecía Kyoya entregándole el peluche a Tsunayoshi y este llorando, luego de eso los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer por separado, las clases de lucha de Kyoya que recorrían la mayor parte de Japón, el menor abrió sus ojos y miro al castaño que estaba observando todo con tristeza.

—Supongo que alguien más vio todo y pidió una ambulancia —dijo mirando los recuerdos que pasaban rápidamente entre ellos…

— ¿Por qué nos trajeron luego de eso?

—Tal vez porque he recordado lo que había olvidado —Tsuna levanto una ceja, y Kyoya suspiro con fastidio —. No puedo creer que haya decidido ser fuerte porque perdí salvándote… —susurro —, yo, quien jure protegerte no solo como un guardián —Tsuna rio.

—No perdiste, todavía estoy vivo, ¿ves? —le contesto con una sonrisa —. Así, te amo… mucho más de lo que podría amarte. Ahora veo porque eres como eres —dijo divertido, Kyoya le dedico una mirada fulminante y los dos comenzaron a caminar por toda la habitación de color blanca —. Eso es… —susurro mirando el recuerdo donde aparecían ellos dentro de la habitación y eran golpeados por Kyoya, el mayor frunció el ceño y aplasto la cabeza de su novio.

— ¡Me debías la de ese día! —dijo comenzando a mimarlo, y el castaño sonrojado trataba de soltarse.

— ¡Espera Kyoya! ¡Kyo! —gritaba tratando de soltarse.

Los dos sonrieron, y la habitación comenzó a volver a su estado natural, el cuerpo de los dos chicos comenzaron a ser arropados por una larga sabana de color blanca, mientras los dos cuerpos arropados por el frío viento de Italia estaba entrando por la ventana, el anillo vongola y el brazalete de la nube dejaron de expulsar llamas, haciendo que los dos jóvenes por fin se arroparan a los brazos de morfeo con hermosos recuerdos recuperados.

El sol estaba colándose por las ventanas, pero algo no interrumpía la paz de los dos chicos hasta que un gran martillo cayó en la cabeza de ambos despertándolos al instante.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Dame-Tsuna?! ¡Te ordene que me tenías que recoger al aeropuerto! ¡Y estás tirado en la cama con el bastardo de Hibari!

— ¡Reborn! —grito Tsunayoshi, el mayor lo fulmino con la mirada y saco sus dos pistolas.

—Mueran, bastardos irresponsables.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Hay una explicación!

—Me parece perfecto, bebé. Veamos quien de los dos es más fuerte —dijo sacando sus tonfas y colocándose en posición de batalla.

—No vengas a llorar luego, Hibari —le dijo ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¡LAMBOOOOO! ¡VEN A DETENER A REBORN! —grito Tsunayoshi, por la puerta se asomo lambo y movió su mano de un lado a otro negando completamente aquella orden volviéndose a ocultar, el castaño comenzó a sudar observando a su novio comenzando a chocar armas contra el mejor asesino de los vongola y el Ex –Arcobaleno mas fuerte — ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LOS DETENGA!

— ¡Juudaime! —Gokudera entro corriendo a la habitación y esquivo una cantidad de flama del sol que salían de las balas de Reborn.

—Ha' Ha' La mañana tan ajetreada como siempre —dijo Yamamoto entrando mirando todo con diversión —. Buenos días, Tsuna.

—Esto se ve genial ¡EXTREMO! —grito Ryohei colocando su mano hacia el cielo mirando a todas partes —. ¡Es hora de la lucha en la mañana! —Ryohei salto a golpear a los dos y salió volando llevándose a Gokudera de paso, Yamamoto comenzó a reír al ver a los otros dos meterse en la pelea, y por un lado caminaba Mukuro mirando todo con frustración yéndose y alejándose de todos como si fuese una sombra.

— ¡Que alguien los detenga! ¡Por favor! —grito Tsunayoshi, comenzando a ver todos sus adornos rotos —. ¡NO! ¡Eso me costo demasiado! ¡Kyoya! ¡Mis jarrones de Egipto! ¡KYOYAAAA!

* * *

**Hace poco termine de nuevo KHR, el anime :3 si soy una viciosa… aunque no me lo vi completo; mi hermano que es mas vicioso que yo se lo estaba viendo de nuevo –como y veces que se lo vio- así que solo corría cuando había Kyoya :'D así que se me ocurrió esta idea hoy que lo termine ¿Qué pasaría si?... y BOOM, apareció este pequeño fic, que no pienso hace mas capítulos :'D porque me da flojera, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es bastante centrado solamente a unos eventos de la infancia de Kyoya –completamente inventados- pero los datos de su familia ciertamente son ciertas según el databook, aunque desconozco los nombres de sus padres y su hermano por eso improvise 3 y también les di algo dulce de 1827. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo.**

**Próximamente, los capítulos que les debo :3**

**KISS AND HUG**

**An.**


End file.
